


Take the Risk (podfic)

by susan_voight



Series: Taking Action (podfic) [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cooking, F/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Science, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/465630">Take the Risk</a> by Closer.</p><p>Author's summary: When you're sometimes a monster, love is rarely worth the risk. On the other hand, Bruce hadn't factored Natasha Romanoff into his calculations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Risk (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take The Risk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465630) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



### Cover

A wonderful gift from [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/profile)[**greeniron**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron)!

### Length

1 hour, 50 minutes.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) two mp3 files (72 MB) as [a single zip](http://bit.ly/take-risk-mp3-zip-mf) or two unzipped MP3s: [one](http://bit.ly/take-risk-mp3-01-mf), [two](http://bit.ly/take-risk-mp3-02-mf); or [a single chaptered 76 MB m4b podbook](http://bit.ly/take-risk-m4b-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to a sample: 

Or listen to the full podfic in two parts. Part one: 

And part two: 

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/tcact-gd).

### Reader's notes

Because it has such great Bruce and Natasha voices that I recorded its three-hour prequel just to be able to record it.

(The prequel is [Come At Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/427806) ([my podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/519678)). The stories stand alone except for chapter 2 of Take the Risk, which tells a highly abbrievated version of an incident in [chapter 5 of Come at Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/427806/chapters/730089), so if you find yourself a bit confused about what happened, you can get a quick catch-up there. I do recommend both stories, though!)

Music notes:

The opening and closing music is from ["Into The Dark"](http://www.amazon.com/Into-The-Dark/dp/B000VWU232/) by Ben Lee. Unlike the music I used for Come At Me ("Fool in the Rain" by Led Zeppelin), this song is not mentioned in the story, but the songs that were didn't fit the mood I was after. So this is something from my music collection that is a bit lighter than "Fool in the Rain," the way this story is a bit lighter than Come At Me, and is thematically appropriate, at least in the bits I excerpted. (And [the author says](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/1395529) Bruce would like it, too.)

The songs excerpted in the fic (no singing from me this time, whew) are:

[Baba O'Riley](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B001NB1M7A/) by The Who.

[I'd Lie For You (And That's The Truth)](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B000V62S3A/) by Meat Loaf.

[Objects In The Rear View Mirror](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B000VHQNBW/) by Meat Loaf.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than sleeping in your own bed.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/12623.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2114191.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1630045.html), and [avengers_2k](http://avengers-2k.livejournal.com/534612.html).)


End file.
